True Love and the Ultimate Pain
by Hannah Manuel
Summary: It explains alot. Just read it. You'll either like it or you wont.


**True Love and the Ultimate Pain**

By: Hannah Manuel 

**Legal Stuff:**

I own most of the characters and the plot. You cant sue me Ha Ha Ha Ha!

**Introduction:**

Akikkyou is a 16. Akikkyou has the ability to read minds. Her power works on everyone except Rye and Saya. Rye has the ability to twist the hearts and words of anyone, especially Akikkyou. Saya has the ability to bring people back from of the dead, only he passes out.

**Chapter 1: Secrets.**

Akikkyou stood, a large brick building looming ahead of her, a black bag slung haphazardly over her shoulder. She walked across the overly manicured lawn and through the doors that held he captive daily. Through the dark, dank halls she wondered and hear voices laughing, almost tauntingly, though she saw no one. She took a right into a darker hallway and saw something that comforted her, her friends. Here in this hallway where no one dared go three friends gathered daily before the horrific scream of the alarm.

"Hello Akikkyou." said the Rye the taller of the two boys.

He was Akikkyou's true love though he did not appear to be aware of it. She flirted with him mercilessly but because of his past spared him the pain of actually knowing it.

Running from her thoughts of him she replied "hug?".

Though her demeanor was childish Rye and Saya knew what would result in angering the goddess Akikkyou. Humoring her need for attention Rye leaned over the small frame. She smiled and bathed in his warmth. Too soon for Akikkyou the hug was over and Rye slowly pulled away from her. She wilted visibly and cursed her inability to read his thoughts. Realizing how she must look to her companions she perked up.

"How are you Rye?" She asked shyly.

His reply was a shrug and a flick of his hand to get his hair out of his face.

Saya glanced at her and said, "Hey Akikkyou!"

Her reply was brief, "Hi Saya." she said.

She sat amidst her friends.

"So what's going on?" Akikkyou asked the two boys.

"Well my meters read that there is a hell portal opening somewhere around here today" Saya said.

"Crap. I hate hell portals." Akikkyou groaned.

"Yeah and according to the charts it'll be a big one." Saya said pointidly.

The three friends sat there pondering when Akikkyou leaned against Rye slightly.

Rye smiled at her and said, "Tired?"

Akikkyou blushed and replied "Yeah. Haven't slept well lately."

He stroked her hair slightly and sighed with contentment.

"I am so LEAVING!" Saya huffed. Akikkyou giggled and wiggled further into his arms.

A few minutes later Saya ran up to the content pair, "Akikkyou, you have to come see this!"

Reluctantly Akikkyou got up, the happiness fleeing, making room for anger and despair.

Before she could chew Saya out Rye piped up, "Do I need to come too?"

Saya nodded a quick 'No' and grabbed Akikkyou's hand. As Saya pulled her along she thought of the warmth and happiness she felt when she was with Rye.

'Why did Saya always have to come and ruin it?' she thought to herself.

Saya stopped abruptly and turned to Akikkyou

"Are you in love with Rye?" he demanded.

"I don't fall in love," Akikkyou claimed, "I think love is something that is not worth my time."

"So I don't need to worry about you two?" He asked her.

Akikkyou was screaming inside. She wanted to tell him so badly, yet she knew she couldn't. She cursed to herself and finally lifted her head in response, "No."

Saya grabbed her up in his arms. Akikkyou did not feel warm or comfortable. She wanted to die.

Saya let go and said, "No secrets Akikkyou, promise?"

Akikkyou nodded a woeful yes in response and turned to walk back down the corridor to her beloved Rye. Saya stayed put. He knew something was wrong with her, that she wasn't telling the truth. It hurt that she lied to him and it hurt that her heart already belonged to another.

"I won't stand in your way." Saya said to the empty spot that Akikkyou once inhabited. Defeated he hung his head and walked down the hall in the opposite direction of whence he came.

Back in the hall Akikkyou reunited with Rye and snuggled down in his arms where she had previously been.

"What's wrong?" Rye asked the wilted Akikkyou.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Just tired." Akikkyou replied woefully.

Soon after Akikkyou and Rye heard a scream.

"That sounded like Saya." Rye said. The two got up and ran down the hall in the direction the sound came from. As they approached the end of the hall way they saw a bright red light and felt heat radiating from the spot. Rye grabbed Akikkyou as she began to fall into the hole that engulfed the dirty tiles in front of a door. Carefully Akikkyou leaned over the hole and looked down. Inside she saw Saya being tortured by a man they knew as Daifu. Rye and Akikkyou grabbed hands and jumped into the fiery vortex. Down they fell until they landed to the left of Saya. Akikkyou got up and looked around while Rye went to Saya's side.

"You can't treat him like this!" Rye exclaimed, placing a loyal hand on Saya's shoulder.

"I'm doing nothing to him. He was already in so much pain that all I have to do is feed on it while it radiates from his body." Daifu said.

"Why do you hurt so bad?" Rye asked.

Slowly Saya looked at Akikkyou and said, "I don't. I'm fine, trust me."

Rye turned and looked questioningly at Akikkyou. Akikkyou lowered her head in response and turned to Daifu and said, "No one bares greater pain than me. Please take me instead."

"Akikkyou, NO!" Rye and Saya yelled in unison.

Daifu grabbed his tetsusgia and thrust the cold blade through Akikkyou's heart. Her mouth opened in a pained "O" as blood spilled down the front of her deep purple corset. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"No!" yelled Saya as he ran forward towards Daifu, ready to take his revenge but Rye caught him by the hem of his crimson robe. Saya looked questioningly and soon saw why his friend had prevented his attack. Behind the laughing Daifu a portal opened and out walked three hooded strangers. The small one took a katana and sliced Daifu in half. Then the three strangers advanced upon Saya and Rye.

"Hello young travelers" the small one said lowering her hood. "I am Akikkyou."

"And I am Arcxus" said the one to her left.

"And I am known as Xai" Said the last one.

"I am Saya." Saya said.

"And I am Rye. Who are you?" Rye asked.

"We are travelers from another world, here to gather up a young girl who is rumored to be traveling with you." Arcxus Replied.

"Why do you want her?" Saya questioned.

"That is none of your concern. Where is the girl?" Akikkyou demanded.

"She's over there and she's dead!" Saya yelled.

"Her name was Akikkyou. I guess now that your objective is impossible you can go home and let us tend to our dead." Rye added.

"Or not. We still need her. You'll get her back, cross my heart." Said Akikkyou.

With that the three strangers disappeared through the portal. Saya collapsed in despair.

"Will I ever get her back?" He asked rye.

**Chapter 2: Life and death**

Arcxus looked at the body lying on his table. The bleeding had stopped but it was obvious she was dead.

"Master Arcxus," Akikkyou smirked, "I think she's healing."

Arcxus shook his head and laughed, "Impossible."

Akikkyou placed a gloved hand on the deceased Akikkyou's chest.

"Um, Master?" Akikkyou said.

"Yes Akikkyou" he replied annoyed.

"She's breathing." Akikkyou replied astounded.

Arcxus got up from where he was sitting coolly. He to placed a hand on the deceased Akikkyou's chest.

"Impossible!" He screamed.

The deceased Akikkyou opened her eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Where am I?" She asked, obviously scared.

"First we have some questions for you." Arcxus said.

"Like what? Where is Saya and Rye?" She demanded.

"Your friends are fine. But as for our questions… how did you manage to heal from death?" The other Akikkyou asked.

"What? I didn't die!" screamed Akikkyou.

"Alright then…" Said a very confused Akikkyou.

Just then two boys burst through an open portal. Arcxus and the Akikkyou's recognized them as Saya and Rye.

"Akikkyou!" yelled Saya and he and he ran to her, "you were dead! How did you come back? Did these wonderful people save you?"

Saya fell to the floor and began to grovel at the feet of Xai.

The previously deceased Akikkyou laughed, "I wasn't dead!"

Arcxus then replied, "We did nothing. She recovered on her own. But if you'll allow us to do tests then we might figure it out."

"You just want me for your army! No! I won't do it!" Akikkyou screamed.

Arcxus then whispered something to his Akikkyou and she and Xai left through a portal.

"So, you can read minds. Interesting. Any of you have any powers other than that?" Arcxus asked.

"Well, I can bring people back from the dead." Offered Saya.

"And I can twist the hearts and words of anyone." Rye said.

Arcxus stared intently at the travelers, "What were the circumstances of Akikkyou's death?"

"Daifu was going to kill me and Akikkyou asked to take my place." Saya said, "Then he stabbed her through the heart." Saya stated.

Arcxus thought for a moment and said, "Take your leave now young travelers this portal will take you were you need to go."

The three travelers walked through the portal and into a dimly lit room. There appeared to be no one around but then they heard voices. They followed the voice and found Akikkyou and Xai talking in hushed voices.

"I love you." Akikkyou said to Xai.

"Master Arcxus won't be pleased." Xai replied.

With that Akikkyou pulled Xai to her and gently touched her lips to his. He responded by putting his arms around her small waist.

Saya coughed a bit and the pair turned around.

"Why are you spying on us?" Xai demanded.

"We weren't. Arcxus sent us here to 'learn' what we needed to know." Saya responded.

"Here is all you need to know. You three are a part of us. I am connected with you Saya. Akikkyou has the most direct connection with, of course Akikkyou and Rye is connected with Arcxus. You three can make us whole." Xai explained.

"Yeah all you have to do is agree and you become us." Akikkyou added.

"Or if you'd rather we'll send you on your way and you can go back to your every day lives." Xai continued.

Saya spoke for the group, "Let's go home."

Xai opened a portal and the three walked back to the dark hall where they had last gathered.

"Saya, I need to tell you something." Akikkyou started, "I lied when I said I wasn't in love with Rye. I really am. But I realize that Rye has no intention of dating. I understand that he must wait until his true love is freed from the oppressive chains that bind her." Akikkyou said.

Rye just bowed his head I an understanding way.

Saya however looked hurt and confused, "Why would you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry Saya but I was really confused and hurt. I wanted to see if I could make myself happy by pursuing something of which I had no chance. I was foolish." Akikkyou cried, "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course Akikkyou. I just want your happiness. If you're happy I'm happy." Saya replied.

Akikkyou's eyes watered, "I missed you Saya."

Rye smiled and winked at Saya. Saya didn't notice though because his eyes were locked on Akikkyou, "One question though. How did you heal?"

Akikkyou lowered her head and giggled. A moment later she nodded a 'no' stating she wouldn't tell him.

"Akikkyou I agree with Saya." Rye said.

"Well if you really want to know… I'm an angel." She said.

The boys burst out laughing but ceased when they saw that she was serious.

"Really?" They asked in unison.

She nodded and then said, "I was sent to protect you."

Saya laughed and pulled her to him, "I love you."

Saya pulled her into a kiss that she all but refused.

Rye shook his head laughing, "Finally."

The kiss ended and Akikkyou turned to Rye, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I knew this was coming but you two are just so OBLIVIOUS!" Rye stated.

Saya laughed and pulled Akikkyou into an embrace.

"Now we just need to save Ryan's love." Akikkyou said.

Ryan looked amused, "So I guess that means another adventure?"

"Yep!" Akikkyou laughed.


End file.
